Insomniac
by LadyFanuilh
Summary: Belafonte, the new Crime Lord of Gotham City, managed to figure out how to mess with Batman's mind with the unwilling help of a young man. Will Batman figure it out before it's too late? Introducing the featured villain... the Riddler!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing connected to Batman Begins. All the characters you don't know are mostly likely mine.

I'm trying something different with this story, so lemme hear your thoughts and opinions. There is going to be some swearing in this chapter. Nothing too strong though.

* * *

"Gordon." Jim Gordon stopped at the sound of his name and waited as a young man wearing a sailor's coat and a black knit hat that covered his short platinum hair caught up with him. They were in the outskirts of the Narrows, just months after Scarecrow's fear serum was released into the air. Gordon still remembered the day with aversion, so many people were killed, either by someone under the influence of the fear serum or driven to kill themselves out of terror. 

"Got something, Mick?" Gordon asked as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket. It was cold in the fair city of Gotham, winter was coming through and snow would be falling soon. Mick shuffled his feet for a moment, looking at the ground before looking up.

"I can't have anyone knowin'. They'd hurt me or worse." Mick finally replied. "But I can't let this keep goin' on… you're the only cop I trust." He glanced off to the side as a car passed them by.

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

"You know Hugh Belafonte?" Gordon nodded. After Carmine Falcone was arrested, Belafonte took over the mob business. He had been quiet, all the crime had been on decline and most cops believe that Gotham's crime wave was finally over. However, Gordon believed otherwise, Belafonte could possibly just bidding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And when Belafonte does, there was no telling how it bad it would be.

"He met somebody."

"Really? Why is this person important?" Gordon questioned and Mick finally met his eyes, a sparkle of amusement twinkled at him.

"He goes by the name the Riddler." Mick replied with a slight smile at Gordon's groan.

"First this Batman and now we have a villain named the Riddler? What the hell he called herself that for?" Mick laughed softly at Gordon's words.

"We're enterin' a new world, Gordon. I don't know much about the Riddler other then the fact he likes to leave riddles and jokes. He plays dangerous tricks though so don't underestimate him."

"Great." Gordon paused for a moment, thinking about the implications of the news that Mick had brought to him. Scarecrow had caused a lot of damage before they realized that he was the culprit and it took Batman to bring him down. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with another super villain. "Thanks for telling me Mick."

"Also… there's a cargo Belafonte been waitin' for. It's comin' in tonight."

"Really? At the docks?" Mick nodded. "Huh… okay."

"You won't tell anyone I told you?"

"I promise."

"Good. I'll see you around then, Gordon." Mick waved as he dashed across the street, causing a diver to blare his horn at him. Gordon shook his head at the younger man's behavior. Mick was a mystery to the cop. Gordon had encountered Mick in the streets just days after the fear serum where he was begging for food to feed his younger sister. Their apartment building had burned down during the dark day and Gordon had gave Mick some help, earning the trust and help of the young man. Gordon glanced around, checking the area before flipping his collar up and headed back to the station.

-

"Shit! Damn it Dale, what the hell are you doin'?" Mick exclaimed as Dale, a large bulky man, grabbed him by the coat and slammed him against the wall in an alley. Dale just snarled as he slammed the skinnier man into the wall again.

"Stop it! Shit!" Mick yelped again when his head banged against the brick wall painfully. He grabbed Dale's wrists to try to pry his hands off but the other man was too strong.

"You talked to Gordon." Mick's face paled as Declan, Belafonte's right hand stepped out of the shadows, a handsome man who could charm anyone.

"I swear! I only told him what you wanted me to say!" Mick quickly said, his hands held out beseeching. "Please, I just want my sister back."

"I didn't want you to talk to Gordon. He'd just tell Batman. He's a good cop and he knows the police is corrupted." Declan said as he idly examined the alley with mild interest before returning his blue eyes back to Mick. "I told you to go to Malcolm. I didn't want Batman to know yet."

"I'm sorry! Shit!" Mick yelped again as Dale slammed him against the wall for the third time.

"I think I'll keep sweet Sarah for just a little bit longer. Besides, I have another job for you and if you don't screw this one up…" A cruel smile spread across Declan's face as he leaned close to Mick. "Maybe I'll let you have your sister back."

"Please, Declan." Mick begged. "It's my sister."

"Don't let him off easy. He needs to learn his lesson." Declan ordered Dale as he turned away and walked back to his limo. Dale watched him leave and then turned back to Mick, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Dale, don't do this…" Mick's head snapped back as Dale's fist impacted against his cheekbone and for a moment Mick thought he was going to faint from the pain as Dale adjusted his grip for a another punch. Another blow to Mick's stomach causing his legs to buckle and he would had fallen if it wasn't for Dale's grip on his coat.

"Learn your lesson yet, Mickey?" Dale taunted as he slammed his fist into Mick's stomach again causing Mick to double over.

"Don't call me Mickey." Mick groaned just barely holding onto consciousness. Dale just laughed as he let Mick go, watching as the younger man slide down the wall before kicking him.

"Fine, _Mick_. See you around." Dale dropped a piece of paper next to him before turning away and heading to the waiting limo, leaving Mick alone in the alley. For a moment Mick just laid still, trying to push back the waves of nausea and the blackness that threatened to take over his consciousness. Then slowly he reached out and grasped the paper, each movement brought groans of pain until he was able to read the words written on it.

_Be at the docks at midnight tonight. Don't screw this up._

"Damn."

-

"Mick… whoa you look like shit." A boy just leaving his teenager years said in awe when Mick showed up at the docks. Mick was sporting a black eye, spit lip and was limping slightly.

"Thank you, Miles." Mick shot back with a dirty look. "What the hell are you doin' here anyway? You're too young to be in this kinda shit."

"Declan told me to come." Miles replied, his chin jutting out. He didn't like it when people implied that he was too young to do anything.

"Declan can go to hell."

"Careful Mick, we don't want what happened earlier to happen again." Dale said as he came up behind Mick.

"You can go to hell too, Dale." Mick glared at him, his arms crossed as he stood his ground against the larger man.

"I like you kid. Keep your nose clean, I'd hate to have to kill you." Dale laughed as he pushed by them and led the way to a container ship that was being unloaded. "Your job is easy, all you have to do is keep an eye out for the bat. Got it?" Both nodded before Dale headed towards a group of men gathered around one of the containers.

"Man… you sure got guts." Miles said impressed while Mick just scuffed.

"Declan got a tight leach on Dale. He won't do anything without master's approval." Mick replied. "Keep an eye out will ya? I don't want Declan mad at me again. I can't take another beating."

"Sure man." Miles glanced around for a few moments before getting bored. "So do you think Batman gonna come tonight?"

"Shit Miles! Pay attention!"

"What? I'm bored."

"I can tell that. Pay attention." Mick ordered again as he turned the younger man's head towards the container. "See that?"

"What? The container?"

"Yes. Do you know what's in it?"

"No."

"Trouble. Trouble for you and trouble for me. Plus trouble for Gotham." Mick released Miles' head and watched as some of the men started unloading the container and loading it into the waiting semis. "Batman got a nose for trouble so keep your eyes peeled. There's a good chance he's gonna come. And when he comes… we'd be in big trouble."

"Okay Mick." Miles was more sober now the dangers of the job were finally sinking into his brain. He nervously looked around but everything was calm. "Sure quiet."

"Isn't it?" A female voice asked suddenly from behind causing them both to spin around. She was a shapely brunette, dressed like an old film star. She also liked to flirt and was currently Declan's lover.

"Marsha." Miles exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what you two fine boys were up to." She purred as she stroked a hand along Mick's cheek before he roughly shoved her hand away. Marsha just laughed.

"Cut it out Marsha. How's Sarah?" Mick asked as he gave Miles a shove for staring at the beautiful brunette. Declan was a jealous type, he'd kill if you even looked at his girls the wrong way.

"Oh, that cute little thing. She misses you." Marsha laughed softly with a wicked smile. "Poor Sarah would just cry herself to sleep she misses you so bad."

"Damn it, woman!" Mick exploded. "Stop taunting me with Sarah's pain!"

"Alright then, Mick. I'll see you around." Marsha blew a kiss at them before disappearing through the stairwell doorway, her laughers echoing. Mick sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead before returning to his job of lookout, but wasn't really seeing the surroundings.

"Sarah?"

"My baby sister. Declan got her."

"Oh… sorry Mick." Miles returned his glaze to the container ship and noticed a shadow that moved strangely. "Uh… Mick? Is that Batman?" He asked as he pointed out the shadow.

"Shit I was hopin' he wouldn't come today." Mick quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie and started talking into it. "Dale, you got trouble comin'."

"Got it." Was Dale's replied and they watched as the shadow crept closer then jerked when a load shotgun blast went off.

"Shit! Did they get him?" Miles asked and then flinched when another shotgun blast went off along with several handguns. Faintly they could see the men get picked off, one by one as Batman moved effortlessly through them, barely pausing at each one.

"Dale! He's moving your way and they ain't stopping him!" Mick yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Damn it! It's going straight to hell!" Mick swore as he watched as Batman moved closer and closer to his target. He yelled into his walkie-talkie again. "Dale! Answer me!"

"Shit! What should we do?" Miles asked with wide eyes as he watched helplessly. He shifted from one foot to the other as he turned to Mick.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do." Mick dropped his walkie-talkie and watched as flashing cop cars appear. "I'm so screwed. Declan isn't gonna like this. Miles, I want you to run home, you shouldn't get caught here."

"What! I can do something!"

"Miles! Do as I say!" Mick turned onto Miles, his eyes flashing dangerously and causing Miles to take a step backwards. "Go!" Miles quickly turned tail and fairly flew down the stairwell towards safety. Mick pulled his knit hat off and ran his fingers through his white hair distressed when yelling over the walkie-talkie moved him into action.

"Dale?"

"Mick! Get your damned ass down here and bring the car!" Dale ordered and Mick raced down the fire escape towards the car that waited at the foot. Slipping in behind the wheel, he turned the key in the ignition and laid rubber down. He hasn't gone a more then block before he had to slam on the brakes, the headlights picking out Dale's large form as he hurried towards the car.

"Go, go, go!" Dale chanted as he leaped into the car. Mick slammed his foot down on the gas and the car leapt forward, nearly sideswiping Batman when he suddenly appeared and then they were safe.

"Okay, you can slow down now." Dale ordered as he relaxed in the seat. "You came through Mick."

"What do you mean? He wiped out the entire thing! You lost the cargo!" Mick exclaimed as he eased up on the gas but still felt shaky from the rush.

"But Batman took the bait." Dale chuckled.

"The bait?"

"Yep. The cargo's worthless really. He can't tie it to Belafonte or Declan. Sure, he got some of the guys but they were worthless." Dale shrugged. "Turn here, we're going to Declan's place."

"Why the hell did you bait Batman? You didn't catch him or kill him." Mick asked, his mind spinning as he tried to make sense of what Dale was telling him. It wasn't making sense… unless...

"Simple. It was a distraction. The real crime was committed elsewhere." Dale laughed again as they pulled up to the gates leading to Declan's sprawling mansion. Dale rolled his window down and pushed a button on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"It's us." Dale replied and the gates swung open. Mick slowly drove the car along the driveway and parked in front of the mansion. Then they both got out of the car and waited. Mick shivered and flipped his collar up against the cold wind and saw Dale do the same.

Just when Mick thought that they had been forgotten, the doors swung open and Declan came through with a large smile on his face. Marsha followed behind with a smug look on her face and she was holding Sarah's hand who was rubbing at her eyes sleepily with a teddy bear held tightly to her side by her elbow.

"Sarah!" Mick started forward but Dale grabbed him and pulled him to a stop.

"Ah, Mick, you thought I'd never let you see Sarah again. Well here she is." Declan gestured to the little girl. "However, I can't let her go with you just yet, Mick. I'm not finished with you."

"You bastard! You can go to hell!" Mick yelled before Dale slammed his fist into Mick's side causing him to crumple onto the ground with a groan.

"Mick? Mick!" Sarah screamed as she tried to run to her older sibling, but Marsha wrapped her arms around the little girl and kept her from getting away.

"Ah, Mick. You are only faithful to me when I have your sister. Besides, how I will I know that you won't go to the police the moment I hand Sarah back to you? You know too much." Declan said smoothly as he walked down the stairs and crouched down next to Mick. "You make a good lookout, you know Gordon and he trusts you. Because of that, you are my link to Batman. Through you and Gordon, I can make Batman believe anything I want."

"Go to hell, Declan." Mick spat before Dale grabbed him by the coat collar and pulled him up, about to punch Mick again when Declan held up a hand, halting Dale's actions.

"I hear Hell's nice this time of the year." Declan smirked as he turned slightly away from the two as Mick's shoulders shagged in defeat. He nodded to Marsha and she carried Sarah back inside, ignoring her crying.

"Mick. I have a simple duty for you. I want you to deliver this to the Riddler." Declan held out a letter. Mick grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket as he braced himself against the car.

"Where do I find him?"

"He goes by the name Edward Nygma. You can find him in the research section of the Wayne Enterprise. You should clean up before hand, they don't take kindly to street trash." Declan eyed Mick up and down.

"You can thank Dale for that." Mick shot back and then flinched when Dale made an aggressive move towards him causing Declan to laugh.

"That's it, keep that spirit! Dale take you to the guesthouse, you'll be staying here for now on. I want to keep an eye on you." Declan laughed again as he headed back to his house with a jaunty wave over his shoulder. Dale grabbed Mick by the collar of his coat and they headed towards the small buildings out back. Upon reaching a small guesthouse, Dale shoved Mick inside and locked the door behind him. Mick glared at the door rubbing the back of his neck before turning to take in the place. It was nicer then the hole in the wall he had been living it but it was still a prison.

* * *

"Um… hello? I'm looking for Edward Nygma." Mick shuffled his feet as he watched a young woman give him a look of great distaste. The secretary nodded, a bit distracted but seemed to be doing her job. Finally she glanced up. 

"Seventh floor, room 703." The secretary replied before going back to her job. Mick nodded and pushed away from the desk, headed for the elevators. He pushed the up bottom, glanced at a pair of young women who were staring at him and gladly went into the elevator the moment it arrived. Mick sighed as he unbuttoned his coat and pulled off his knit hat, shoving it into a pocket. It was warm in the building, comfortable if you weren't wearing a heavy coat but sweltering when you were.

"Oh, hello." A tall young man dressed sharply in a suit looked up in surprise at finding Mick in the elevator. For a moment they rode in silence, Mick shooting sideward glances at the other man, there was something familiar about him but Mick couldn't place his finger on it, before the man suddenly turned to Mick with a hand out to shake.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He smiled. Mick remembered this was Gotham's playboy prince and he was riding in the same elevator.

"Mick." Mick replied as he quickly released Bruce's hand. The elevator doors opened and a man looked at them before stammering that he would take the next elevator. "Sorry about that, the people around here don't seem to take to me for some reason." Mick shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think it was just you, most let me have the elevator to myself." Bruce joked, breaking some of the tension. "What brings you to Wayne Enterprise?"

"I gotta deliver a message to Nygma." Mick replied and then kicked himself for telling the playboy that much. "Not much really." He added.

"Nygma? Hmm… I don't remember him." Bruce said thoughtfully as he crossed an arm and tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Wait. He's that strange one, with the helmet?"

"Err… I don't know, I never met the man." Mick admitted. Sure sounds like something the Riddler would do though. When the elevator's doors opened at seventh floor, Mick quickly hurried through, Bruce Wayne made him nervous.

"See you around." Bruce called out and Mick just waved a hand as the doors closed again. He leaned against the wall and tried to gather him courage back up again and jerked when a pretty woman walked by wearing a lab coat. She shot Mick a puzzled look but decided to ignore the stranger.

"Nygma? Edward Nygma?" Mick asked as he pushed the slightly open door wider and peeked inside. At fist all he saw was an office room cluttered with random junk and papers that covered nearly every surface. The computer was on screensaver mode and he could see a bunny bouncing across the screen. "Hello?" The door swung open to reveal that Nygma wasn't in.

"Shit. Now I gotta hunt him down?" Mick groaned to himself and turned just in time to see a man with wild hair and wearing a strainer on his head. "Nygma?" Mick asked in disbelief as he stared.

"Hmm? Yes? Wait! Let me try this out really quick, it's a mind reading device you see." Nygma rambled as he hurried into his office and started plugging his 'helmet' into different things. "Now, think really hard, okay?"

"Err…" Mick got out before Nygma's fingers flew across the keyboard and then suddenly there was a loud bang and the lights went out. Mick could hear other people yelling and complaining about the loss of power.

"Eeeouch. Whoo! What a rush!" Nygma exclaimed and Mick could smell the scent of burning hair. Then the lights came back on and Mick could see that Nygma's hair was standing on ends and smoking slightly. The helmet was missing.

By this point, Mick's eyes were wide as they could go and he was sorely tempted to run. Anywhere, as long it wasn't near this crazy guy.

"Um… Nygma?" Mick asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine." Nygma paused for a moment as a puzzled look came over his face. "Do you smell something burning?"

* * *

Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, more coming when I write them. 

The chapters do update faster the more reviews I get though! Hint, hint! So click that button and let me hear from you. :o)

Lady Fanuilh


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman Begins or anything connected to the world of Batman. OCs are mine...

Anyway, sorry about the long wait, college sucks on so many levels sometimes. Plus that and I forgot I was still writing this story. Also, the updates might be weird since I'm in my last quarter and my teachers seems to think that I have way too much time on my hands. So, I give you chapter 2 of Insomniac and I hope you enjoy it!

--

Chapter Two

"Mick!" Mick glanced over his shoulder at the car that had approached from behind and saw Gordon and his newest partner, Davies. He nodded and waited as Gordon got out of the car, saying something to Davies before closing the door and walked to where Mick was waiting.

"You find the cargo okay?"

"Yes. Drugs, a lot of it but we can't tie them to Belafonte." Gordon sighed. "What are you doing out this late? Is Sarah okay?" He asked causing Mick to look at him quickly before glancing away before Gordon could see the worry and fear in Mick eyes.

"Nah. She's at home sleepin'. I just needed to get some fresh air." Mick replied with a shrug as they both started walking slowly down the block. He knew that if Gordon even guessed that Sarah had been kidnapped, something bad could happen to her. "Did the men say anythin'?"

"No. Most of them were just two-bit thugs hired for the night. They didn't know anything about their employer other then he pays very well." Gordon took off his glasses and pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and cleaned them thoughtfully. "I can't put my finger on it though… but something wasn't right about that raid. Batman got there before us, cleaned the place up pretty good. They didn't stand a chance against him."

"Batman? Huh… there's not very many people could can stand against him." Mick pointed out and Gordon nodded.

"That is true. However during the night, a museum was robbed. Almost at the exact same time."

"Really? What was stolen?" Mick's interest perked as he glanced at Gordon. Maybe this was what Declan was talking about. But what would they steal from a museum?

"We're not sure yet. Apparently it was from the archives and it was a new shipment that had come a few days ago. They didn't get a chance to categorize the whole shipment yet." Gordon held his glasses up to the light and decided that they were clean enough to wear again. He shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Do you think Belafonte has somethin' to do with it?" Mick asked as he glanced to the side and froze when he saw Dale watching them from the shadows. It took all of his willpower to keep moving and act like nothing had happened, that nothing was wrong.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." Gordon replied. "Have you heard anything else in the streets?"

"Not really… Belafonte gone quiet again." Mick glanced to the side again at Dale before returning his attention back to Gordon. "I can't help but to feel that this is the calm before the storm." Mick admitted.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Mick." Gordon paused just before entering the circle of light that the streetlight cast and pulled something out of his pocket and took Mick's hand and pressed the piece of paper into it.

"Thanks." Mick said quietly as he glanced at the twenty-dollar bill before tucking it away in a pocket.

"Buy something hot to drink and some food for you and Sarah." Gordon said as he started walking again, causing Mick to hurry to catch up. "You don't look too good… you been in a fight?"

"Yah… some jerk decided that he didn't like my face."

"You and Sarah can stay at my place for a few days if you need to." Gordon offered. "Just until you get back on your feet again."

"I can't." Mick kicked himself for the slip of tongue as his mind raced to come up with an excuse. "I mean we're doin' okay. I got a job and Sarah's got an okay enough place to stay in. We moved actually."

"Really? Good to hear that you listen to me. But if you keep having troubles, I want you to come to me. Got it?" Gordon asked sternly.

"Sure. I can do that." Mick lied.

"Good boy. There's Davies with the car. I'll see you around." Gordon patted Mick on the back before hurrying to the car.

"Yah… see you around." Mick replied softly as he stood alone under the streetlight. He flinched slightly when Dale's heavy arm dropped onto his shoulders and they both walked back the way Mick had came.

"Well?" Dale asked.

"He thinks there's somethin' up." Mick replied helplessly. "He also thinks there's somethin' connected to the cargo raid and the museum break-in."

"Good, perfect, then it means Batman would be thinking the same." Dale nodded in satisfaction. "Declan needs you to run over to Wayne Enterprises to deliver another message to Nygma."

"What? Again?" Mick exclaimed with a groan. "He tried to read my mind and ended up fryin' himself!"

"That's Nygma for you." Dale chuckled as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Mick. "Make sure it gets to him in the morning, got it?"

"Yes, fine." Mick grabbed the letter and shoved it into his pocket and started to move away but Dale's arm across Mick's shoulders stopped him.

"Remember…"

"I know. Don't tell anyone." Mick replied as he pulled Dale's arm off his shoulders and walked away. He heard Dale laugh again and then the roar of a car before Mick's shoulders sagged as the tension finally was released from his muscles. Faintly he could see in the distance the glow that came before the sun rises and realized that he had been walking the streets all night.

"Shit. It's mornin'."

-

"Nygma?" Mick asked nervously as he knocked on the door to Nygma's office. He almost felt like he was facing a den full of lions. Mick heard a faint voice bidding him to enter and Mick opened the door to see Nygma sitting at his computer typing madly.

"Yes? What do you want?" Nygma asked without turning or removing his glaze from the computer screen. Mick glanced around anxiously and noticed some burn marks that that he didn't see during his first visit.

"I got another message for you."

"Really? Oh good! I love messages!" Nygma abandoned his computer and turned to Mick. "Well? Where is it? Or do I have to get my mind reading thingie out again?"

"No! No, I got it right here." Mick said quickly as he handed over the piece of paper. Nygma read it slowly, every once in a while though he would reach out and tap a lampshade, causing it to tip at a crazy angle.

"Hmm… okay, you can go now." Nygma said as he returned to his computer and started typing again. Mick blinked at the abrupt order before fumbling for the doorknob, eager to leave the office. Upon entering the elevator, Mick sagged against the wall and sighed as he watched the glowing numbers count off the floors as he descended. Upon reaching fifth floor, the doors opened and Mick looked into the mildly surprised and interested eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"Back to see Nygma again?" Bruce asked as he entered.

"Yah."

"You're lookin' better today." Bruce commented as he studied Mick. The black eye had faded to a faint purple with some green tint. Plus his pale skin wasn't as ashy as it was when they first met. Mick was still wearing the sailor coat and the black knit hat that he had wore on his earlier visit though.

"Chicken soup is a godsend." Mick replied with a shrug as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, refusing to look at Bruce. "My mum used to say that chicken soup could cure the world."

"Hmm… Alfred used to say the same." They rode in silence for the rest of the ride and when the doors opened at the lobby, Mick hurried out without saying anything.

"Who was that?" Lucius Fox asked as he met Bruce in lobby.

"Mick." They watched as Mick nearly ran into a well-dressed woman and veered away at the last moment before disappearing through the glass doors. "Lucius, do you know a man named Nygma?" Bruce asked suddenly as he turned to the older man.

"I know of him, yes. People claim that he's a mad genius. I met him once… it was a visit to remember." Lucius admitted with a laugh. "What is your interest in Nygma?"

"That's who Mick keeps visiting whenever he shows up here."

"Really? I didn't get the impression that Nygma had any friends." Lucius said thoughtfully. "Of course, I don't know him too well."

"Keep an eye on Nygma, will you? And tell the guards to keep an eye out for Mick, don't stop him or anything like that but I want to know when he's in the building." Bruce ordered as he moved away from Lucius and towards the elevators.

"Sure. You think there's going to be trouble?"

"No." Bruce paused a moment. "Yes… I can't explain it."

"I understand."

-

Mick shifted nervously. It was late at night and he was standing in the entrance of Declan's mansion. Dale was leaning against a wall, bored and smoking a cigarette. Mick coughed slightly as a cloud of smoke blew his way. Doors banged open and Mick saw Nygma as the Riddler for the first time. He was dressed in a bright green suit with a dark green bowler hat, which he took off as he gave the two a sweeping bow. In the other hand he held a walking stick with a question mark shaped handle.

"Well! What do we have here?" The Riddler asked as he stood up straight again and examined the two. "Hmm… you're a big feller." The Riddler commented as he eyed Dale up and down. Declan entered the room behind the Riddler with a small smile on his face.

"Riddler, I want you to meet Mick." Declan said as he wrapped his arm around Mick's shoulders and pulled him forward. "This is the one who is feeding Batman the information."

"Really? This is the one?" The Riddler asked, almost like a little boy at Christmas. "Looks kinda scrawny though." He said as he gave Mick the same treatment he gave Dale, tapping one finger on his chin with the walking stick dangling off his elbow.

"Screw you." Mick replied hotly and Declan slapped Mick upside the head. He felt mildly surprised that Nygma didn't seem to recognize him… it almost as if becoming the Riddler meant changing more then just his looks, it meant he had changed his persona too.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that." The Riddler nodded to himself.

"Good, then you can go to hell." Mick shot back and received another slap upside the head but this time from Dale.

"Very feisty. How do you know you can trust him? He seems a little hot-blooded if you know what I'm saying."

"We got his sister." Dale replied simply.

"Ah! That always works." Riddler nodded, a crazed smile spreading across his face. "Here, give this to Gordon next time you see him." The Riddler tossed a small folded green piece of paper to Mick who caught it.

"What's this?" Mick asked as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"A riddle, simple really." The Riddler replied with a shrug of his shoulders and then twirled his walking stick jauntily. "Wanna hear it? I thought it was quite clever myself." He asked with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Well…" Mick started to say but was interrupted.

"Good! Here it is. 'I am green all over but I'm not a plant and I questions everything but I already have the answers. What am I?'" Dale's forehead wrinkled as he tried to figure out the riddle. Declan smirked when he realized what the riddle meant.

"Err… you?" Mick asked.

"Good! Well, actually the Riddler but let's not nitpick over that." Riddler said with a wave of a green-gloved hand.

"You are outta your ever loving mind." Mick commented in disbelief.

"Thank you, I'm glad you noticed." The Riddler fluffed up like a peacock at the statement. "Well now, I got some mischief to do. See ya!" The Riddler disappeared through the doors leaving both Dale and Mick staring after him.

"Dale will drive you to the Narrows." Declan said, breaking the spell and causing both to bring their attention to him. "Deliver that message and report back to Dale, understand?"

"Why do everyone keeps askin' me if I understand?!" Mick yelled. "Yes! Of course I understand!" Then yelped when Dale slapped Mick upside the head for the third time. "Shit Dale!"

-

Gordon was waiting by the signal light as he waited for Batman to come. Mick had come and given him a piece of paper with a strange message and he wanted to see what Batman thought of it. He had a feeling it had to do something with Belafonte's new friend, the Riddler.

"What is it?" Gordon jerked at the rough voice that spoke suddenly from behind and Gordon turned to find Batman. Sometimes Gordon could swear that Batman liked sneaking up on him and making him jump.

"A message." Gordon replied as he held out the green piece of paper. Batman took it and read it quickly.

"What's this?"

"I believe it is about the Riddler, it's the only answer I can come up with that makes sense. My informant told me that the Riddler likes to dress in a bright green suit. I think the Riddler is planning something and this was his calling card." Gordon said as he shivered. It was cold on the roof and with the wind on the rooftop, the temperature dropped even more but blast it, Batman didn't even look even mildly chilled.

"The Riddler?"

"Yes. Belafonte's new friend or at least that's what my informant tells me." Gordon replied.

"Can your informant can be trusted?" Batman asked as he tucked the message away into a pouch on his belt.

"Yes, I trust him with my life if I had to." Gordon admitted glancing away to the cityscape before looking back to find that Batman had already left. "Damn it, I told myself I wouldn't take my eyes off that caped bastard."

-

"Mr. Wayne. Mick's back and he's asking for you." A secretary said as she poked her head around the door of Bruce's rarely used office. Bruce looked up in surprise from the papers he was reading with a slight frown.

"He is? Send him in then." Bruce ordered wondering why Mick had chosen to come to him. The secretary disappeared and then the door was pushed open a little wider to reveal Mick standing nervously, his hat in his hands and his platinum hair was ruffled, sticking out in every direction reminding Bruce of a dandelion just before it blows away in the wind.

"So, what brings you here?" Bruce asked as he stood up from his seat behind the desk and moved to a side table where drinks were being chilled and poured him self a drink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no thanks." Mick replied. "I'm lookin' for Nygma actually. I mean you are the boss of this place and I was hopin' that you knew where he was."

"Nygma? Let me get Lucius on the phone then." Bruce walked back to his desk and punched a button on the phone. "Lucius, where's Nygma?" Bruce asked when Lucius answered the phone.

_"Nygma? You know, I was just about to come to you about him. Apparently last night he blew something up, caused a lot of damage and got some people angry with him. James told him to stay home today." _Lucius replied over the phone. _"Actually, James told him to stay home for a week on paid leave. It's going to take a while for us to clean his office and get the debris out." _Bruce glanced up just in time to see Mick's face blanch.

"Shit! I can't wait that long!" Mick exclaimed as he rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Where does Nygma live?"

_"Stickle street, in the Haven apartments. Room 407."_ Lucius replied hearing the question over the phone.

"Is that far from here?"

"Couple blocks, it's a long way to walk." Bruce replied. "Thanks Lucius."

_"No problem. I'll talk to you later."_ Lucius said before Bruce hung up.

"Shit, I gotta take the subway to get there on time." Mick said mostly to himself as he shoved his hat into his pocket and glanced at the clock. Mick became more anxious upon seeing the time.

"What is going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Bruce asked as he came around his desk and then leaned against it, his arms crossed.

"Huh? No! I'm fine." Mick said but Bruce could hear the lie. "I really should get goin' now, thanks for your help." Mick said and started to hold a hand out to shake automatically before jerking it back nervously before Bruce could react and nearly ran out the door.

Bruce heard a yelp and a loud crash. When he looked out of his office, he found Mick sitting on the ground with a dazed look on his face and his secretary with a shocked look on her face as papers slowly floated down around them. A small smile quirked at the corners of Bruce's mouth as he came out of his office and pulled Mick up off from the floor.

"How about I give you a ride before you kill yourself? Or one of my employees." Bruce offered as the secretary gathered up the papers and huffed away, her heels clicking madly.

"Um…" Mick trailed off and looked at the clock again. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Mick would have run into another employee if Bruce hasn't grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to a stop.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Miss. Green, will you call my car? I will be going out now." Bruce asked as he grabbed his coat and scarf and lead Mick to the elevators. As they rode it down, Bruce took the time to study Mick discreetly. The black eye had faded but now there was a new bruise on his cheekbone on the other side. He had a feeling that Mick could very possibility lived in the Narrows and it was a hard life for Mick.

"Thank you." Mick said softly that Bruce almost missed it.

"You are not used to getting help are you?" Bruce asked.

"No. Everyone prefers to mind his or her own business. It's safer that way." Mick rubbed a hand along his arm. "If you help the wrong person, the mob might hurt you or the people you care about."

"The mob?"

"Shit." Mick groaned as he rubbed a hand against his forehead. "Forget I said that, okay? You rich folks can't do shit anyway." They rode the rest of the way down in silence, Mick kicking himself for revealing so much and Bruce thinking about the unseen problems he had been unaware of as Batman. They walked through the main entrance of Wayne Enterprises where a dark Lincoln town car was waiting.

"Stickle Street, Haven Apartments." Bruce said to the driver before settling in. Mick sighed as he slouched in the seat, enjoying the softness. "Why don't you go to the police?"

"And tell them what? The police are worth shit. Everyone knows they are corrupted by the mob." Mick replied as he glazed out the window. Bruce studied the other something was off.

"You can let me off here." Mick said suddenly when they reached Stickle Street and jumped out before the car had even come to a full stop giving Bruce and the driver a start. As the car came to a stop, Bruce could see halfway down the block Haven Apartments as Mick hurried towards it with his head bent into the wind and his hands deep in his pockets against the bite of the wind.

"Sir?" The driver asked the car had been idling for a few minutes and Bruce haven't given a new location.

"Take me home."

-

"I don't get it. Why did you have me say all that to Bruce Wayne? And did you have to punch me?!" Mick asked as he paced across the floor in Nygma's apartment like a caged tiger. He gently touched the bruise on his cheek and winced at the pain. The Riddler just laughed.

"I want him see your pain. The poor little boy who's being picked on by bullies of the Narrows." Riddler replied as he spun his walking stick. "I know there's a secret that the Prince of Gotham is hiding." He murmured so softly to himself that Mick didn't hear the softly spoken words.

"Shit! I can't take this anymore." Mick paced to the window and looked out. He could see the first snowflakes of the season were starting to fall.

"The world is a crazy place." The Riddler sang out as he leaned back in the chair with another gleeful laugh. Mick rolled his eyes and pressed his cheek against the cold glass, it hurt but the cold made it feel better so that it didn't throb so bad.

"Hmm… who are you?" Mick turned in surprise to see that the green suit was gone and Nygma was standing in the middle of the living room now wearing the same clothes he had been wearing just days ago. Mick groaned and turned back to the window. He hated it when the Riddler pulls one of his changes, going from an evil villain to just a guy who was a couple nuts shy of a squirrel.

"You remember me, I'm Mick." Mick said softly as he traced a finger along the fog on the glass, tracing a pattern.

"Ah, I remember now. Got another message for me?" Nygma looked hopefully at Mick's back and when there was no reply he shrugged his shoulders, went into the kitchen and blew up the toaster, causing Mick to flitch slightly although he was starting get used to Nygma's ways.

"Where's the toast?!"

--

I hoped you enjoyed that! :3

Also, just a small note: reviews would help me to remember that I'm in the middle of writing a story so please push that button! I'm begging you to!

I realized that there might be misconceptions about Bruce & Mick, so I'm gonna clear this part up just in case it pops up. Bruce & Mick arn't gonna be gay, there will be no man/man love but however, there will be some loving in the later chapters if I'm lucky!

In the meantime, I'll be working on the next chapter while I got some free time... until then!

Lady Faunilh


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is connected to the world of Batman Begins.

Lookie! A new page! ;)

--

Chapter Three

"Shit!' Mick ducked as Dale pulled out a huge gun and fired it, almost pointblank at a thug they had been talking to causing Mick's ears to ring with the sound. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Mick yelped again as he slammed his hands over his ears as the others pulled out their guns and started shooting at them as Dale shoved Mick behind a dumpster and at the same time firing off his own gun.

"Damn bastards!" Dale spat out as he reloaded his gun and then fired it as another thug tried to get the drop on them. Earlier, Declan had sent them to talk to one of the lower Crime Lords and the meeting wasn't going well, if anything, it had gone straight to Hell. Mick flinched when a bullet hit nearby, sending shards of brick into his face.

"Damn it Dale, you didn't tell me this was gonna be a shootout!" Mick shouted to Dale. Dale just grunted as he aimed for his next target and fired the gun. Finally there was quiet as the thugs were either killed or had run away. Dale stood up, looking around for danger as he reached down and grabbed Mick's collar, pulling him upright.

"It wasn't." Dale finally replied as he hurried Mick to the car. "Declan isn't going to be happy when he hears about this."

"Gee, no shit Sherlock." Mick shot back and received a slap upside his head that knocked his knit hat off. They drove in silence before Mick sighed and ran a hand through his white hair causing it to stand on ends.

"So what do we tell Declan?"

"Actually you're not telling Declan." Dale replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

"What? We aren't?"

"_I'm_ telling Declan and _you're_ telling your cop friend."

"Shit Dale! You brought me along just so I could tell Gordon? I could have been killed!" Mick exclaimed as he banged a fist against the car door in frustration.

"You weren't." Dale pointed out smugly.

"That's besides the point, Dale."

-

Mick groaned as he rolled onto his back and shoved the blankets off the bed. He was always either too hot or too cold and he still couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried or how tired. Finally Mick got up and pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans over his black shirt and boxers before walking into the living room, heading straight for the door.

"Mick." Nygma came out of the kitchen, startling Mick. "Can't sleep too?"

"Yah. I think I got insomniac." Mick groaned as he leaned against the door and pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. "What you got there?" He asked, nodding towards the outlandish looking toaster that Nygma was holding.

"This? Something I'm trying out." Nygma replied and studied it. "Frankly, I don't remember what it does." Nygma said with a slight frown, causing Mick to laugh.

"Go to bed Edward, you'll remember in the mornin'." Mick suggested as he grabbed his coat and knit hat.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to check up on some kid who got shit for brains." Mick replied as he pulled his coat on, buttoning it up. "Go to bed, you gotta work tomorrow. You always blow things up when you don't get enough sleep."

"That's right. Good night." Nygma said suddenly sleepy as he let out an almighty yawn and beeline for his bedroom. Mick shook his head as he opened the door and slipped out into the night air. Once outside, he shivered and flipped his collar up before starting down the street.

Mick had started living with Nygma for the past several days to keep an eye on him. The problem with Nygma was that he was a wildcard. They were worried that Nygma would refuse to having a new roommate but he just allowed Mick to live with him without question even though Mick just moved in one day without any warning.

Mick's wondering eventually led him to the streets of the Narrows and he paused in front of a rundown apartment building. He jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the fire escape and pulled it down so that he could climb up. Mick passed by the darken widows until suddenly stopping at one that had a light on still in spite of the lateness.

"Miles." Mick called out softly as he tapped on the window with his knuckles. For a moment there was no reply and then the curtains opened to show Miles.

"What are you doin' here?" Miles asked as he pushed the window up.

"Checkin' up on you." Mick replied as he crawled through the window into Mile's bedroom. "You should be asleep by now."

"You're not my father." Miles replied hotly.

"No I'm not. But I'm older then you." Mick pointed out. "What's keepin' you up? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothin' really. Just stress." Miles replied as he flopped onto his bed, leaving the wooden chair for Mick to sit in. "Belafonte keeps tryin' to enlist me again but this time I'm listenin' to you."

"Good. I'd beat the shit outta you if I ever catch you runnin' with Belafonte's crowd again." Mick replied as he reached over and ruffled Mile's hair causing him to yelp and slap Mick's hand away. "How your mum doin'?"

"She's doin' okay. Dad's back again but his leg is busted." Miles replied. It was hard on his mother worrying about five children and with another on the way. His father was a sailor in the Navy so he couldn't visit much. "Dad says he's gonna try to help but he can't do much until his leg heals."

"Shit, that's tough luck." Mick groaned as he leaned back into the chair before he remembered something. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the twenty Gordon had given him earlier. "Here, give this to your mum, 'kay?" Mick said as he held the bill out to Miles. For a moment it looked as if Mile was going to let his pride get in the way but then he took the money.

"Are you sure you don't need this?"

"Nah, I'm gettin' food at Nygma's place." Mick replied and leaned back into the chair with a sigh.

"Still can't sleep huh?" Miles asked.

"Yah. I can't stop thinkin' about Sarah. She's gotta be so scared in that place."

"You'll figure out somethin', you always do." Mile said. "Where are you goin'?" Miles asked as Mick stood up and headed for the window. Mick shoved the window open again and a gust of wind blew in, blowing some loose papers around.

"Out. Go to sleep, alright?" Mick asked from the fire escape. At Miles' nod, Mick pushed the window closed and climbed upwards to the roof. From there, Mick could see the Wayne Enterprise tower and the cityscape of Gotham. He sat down in a chair that someone had left on the roof and pulled his legs so that he could hug them against his body for added warmth against the winter cold as he waited for dawn.

-

Bruce watched as Mick found Nygma in the break room and seemed to be chewing him out for something. Vaguely Bruce heard the words 'toaster' and 'stove' causing him wondered what they were talking about. A guard had come up to Bruce's office earlier with the news that Mick was back and Bruce wondered what was the cause of the visit today.

"Edward! I can't cook! I'm scared to death that one of these days I'm gonna get killed by one of your "inventions"!" Mick waved a hand madly as Nygma just calmly drank his coffee, completely ignoring Mick's rant. Bruce had to smile at the scene the two were making.

"Is that coffee?" Mick finally asked when he realized what Nygma was drinking when Nygma's eyes rolled happily and he let out a loud pleased sigh.

"Um… no." Nygma replied with a guilty start as he covered the top of the coffee cup with his hands but Mick had already seen it.

"Is it even decaf?"

"Err…"

"For cryin' out loud!" Mick threw his hands up as he turned away from Nygma in disgust. "Coffee makes you crazier, damn it!"

"I don't know I had some of my best ideas while drinking coffee." Nygma countered thoughtfully as he took another sip of the forbidden drink and sighed blissfully.

"Oh? Really?" Mick asked sweetly before becoming stern. "Put down the coffee."

"No." Nygma replied like a stubborn child and took another sip, sighing as he eyed the coffee like a lover.

"Edward! You gotta work today." Mick exclaimed as he reached for the coffee cup and grabbed it before Nygma could react. Mick sniffed it and then shrugged as he took a sip from Nygma's coffee.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nygma complained and he crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair.

"You make the best damn coffee I ever tasted and I'm not the one who's crazier then a loon." Mick pointed out as he took another sip, leaning against the counter, his hands wrapped around the cup to enjoy the warmth. "How the hell do ya make it so good?"

"Math rules the world. When you know math like I do, you can take control of the world." Nygma replied and rubbed his hands with a wicked gleam in his eyes causing Mick to laugh and Bruce to smile again. "It's all about mathematics."

"You'd rule the world if you didn't keep drinkin' coffee!" Mick laughed.

"I will never forsake my coffee goddess. Hmm… I think that clock is fast." Nygma said as he examined the clock on the wall and then pulled up his sleeve to reveal an armful of watches. "Yep I was right, its seven seconds slow!" Nygma crowed. "Err… I gotta get back to work."

"Okay, see ya around." Mick replied as he took another sip.

"Sure." Nygma replied as he headed out the door, nearly running into Bruce. "Oh, pardon me Mr. Wayne." Nygma said as he went around and hurried towards his office. Bruce looked back towards Mick and saw that he had froze with the coffee halfway to his mouth, then Mick's eyes narrowed.

"You got the guards to watch out for me?" Mick asked as he set the cup down in the sink.

"I like to know what's going on in my building." Bruce replied as he placed his hands in his pockets. "You are an unknown factor and each time you bring a message to Nygma, he leaves. Then we don't see him again until the next morning."

"Sorry." Mick shrugged. "Not my problem."

"What were in those messages?"

"None of your freakin' business so bugger off." Mick shot back.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No!" Mick shoved Bruce out of his way and started to hurry towards the elevator but Bruce grabbed Mick by the arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Are you?"

"Shit! No." This time though, Bruce couldn't hear the lie as Mick glared at him. "Rich playboys can't do shit anyway. Ain't got anythin' up here." Mick tapped the side of his head with his free hand before yanking free. "Besides, I'm not the one that needs help, there's a family out there, a bunch of little ones and Miles, their oldest is about to join the mob just to earn a few bucks to feed his family." Mick spat before heading for the elevator again.

This time Bruce let him go.

-

"Mick!" Mick crouched down to the ground and opened his arms wide for the little girl who ran towards him. "A nice man came and gave Miles a job!"

"What? Did I hear you right, Amy? Miles got a job?" Mick asked in surprise as she giggled.

"Yah!" Amy replied, her arms going around Mick's neck as he stood up with her still in his arms. "Mum won't stop cryin' and Dad keeps bangin' Miles on the back."

"That's great!" Mick hurried up the stairs and went through the door of the apartment that the family shared. The first thing Mick saw was Miles standing next to his dad beaming proudly as his father was laughing and saying 'That's my son!' Amy squirmed to be put down and so Mick let her go just time for Miles' mother to wrap him up in a bear hug.

"Mabel…" Mick squeaked as her arms swashed the air out of his lungs.

"Oh! It's so wonderful!" Mabel sobbed as Mick patted her back and he rolled his eyes at Miles and his father causing them to laugh. "I still can't believe it! He's gonna be unloadin' supplies at the Wayne Enterprise!"

"What?! Are you shittin' me?" Mick asked as he held Mabel at arms length.

"Mick! What did I say about you cussin' around here?" Mabel asked as she slapped Mick on the arm, her joy momentarily forgotten and she gave Mick another swat just because she felt like it while Mick yelped trying to fend her off.

"Mum, stop that!" Miles groaned as he blushed bright red. "He's still here!"

"Say what? Who is?" Mick asked when Mabel finally went to start hugging Miles to his great embarrassment. He looked further into the small apartment and found Bruce sitting on a chair with one of the kids in his lap. "What the hell are you doin' here?!"

"Mick! What did I say?" Mabel turned to look at Mick dangerously but Mick just ignored her as he stomped to Bruce, lifted the kid out of his lap and then grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and dragged him outside onto the fire escapee.

"Well?" Mick asked.

"Well what?"

"Don't give me that shit, what the hell are you doing here?" Mick asked as he waved a hand in the direction of the apartment. "Amy, get back inside." Mick said when he realized that the little girl was halfway out of the window.

"No! Not until you promise you won't hurt the nice man." Amy crossed her arms and pushed out her bottom lip. Mick sighed and knelt down before Amy and gently took her by the shoulders.

"I won't." He promised. Amy was so much like his little sister, Sarah that it hurt to be around her sometimes. He wondered for a moment how his little sister was doing before shoving the thought out of his mind.

"Pinkie swear?" Amy asked as she held out a pinkie. Mick smiled and linked his bigger pinkie around hers.

"Pinkie swear." Mick replied as they shook on it. "Now get inside, me and Mr. Wayne need to have a private talk. 'Kay?"

"Alright." Amy started to climb through the window but paused with a thought occurred to her. "When are you goin' to bring Sarah by? I miss her."

"When she's feelin' better." Mick lied.

"That's what you said last week." Amy pouted. Mick gently pushed her inside and closed the window. Then Mick stood up and leaned on the railing with a sigh. For a moment Bruce waited as Mick just stared at the street before straightening and facing Bruce again. This time Bruce could see the anger was gone from Mick's face.

"Who is Sarah?" Bruce asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Mick replied as he crossed his arms. "Why did ya do this?" Mick asked as he nodded towards the apartment where Miles and his family were celebrating their good luck.

"You told me about them and I thought I'd help out." Bruce replied as he slipped his hands into his coat pocket. The air was getting colder as nighttime came. "Besides, my foreman has been bothering me to hire more people to help with the unloading."

"Thank you." Mick said softly. "This job is a godsend for them. At least I won't have to worry about Miles gettin' in trouble no more."

"Does he get into a lot of trouble?"

"Nah, only when…" Mick paused, glancing at Bruce before looking down at the streets again. He swarmed slightly as he remembered something that the Riddler had told him earlier and Declan's order. "It's not important." Mick said knowing that Bruce would insist on finishing his sentence.

"Tell me." Bruce ordered but at the same time, he was sensing that something had changed in Mick's behavior even though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Is Miles getting into trouble with the mob?" Mick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah. Only once he got involved with the mob but he's out now. The boss wants him to keep workin' for him though. I think it's mostly because of me."

_"Appeal to his… I guess we can call it 'hero' side. Make him see you as a victim, someone who needs to be saved." The Riddler said as he tapped the cane on the toe of his neon green shoes. They were in Declan's house, Dale was watching from his place by the fireplace while Declan was getting himself a drink from the bar. "Then we will find out, once and for all… who is the man behind the mask."_

_"Go to hell you bastard." Mick shot back, pacing across the floor like a trapped feline. He heard Dale move and glanced at the bigger man nervously but the Riddler just laughed._

_"Why should I? We are already there." _

"So you are in trouble." Bruce stated as Mick hunched his shoulders against the cold wind and refused to look at Bruce, hating what he had to do but knew that he must weave the web to ensnare Batman if it was possible.

"We should get back inside, it's freezing out here." Bruce said as he laid a hand on Mick's shoulder before the younger man flinched, pulling away as Mick turned to face the window. He watched for a moment as Miles said something to his father and they laughed, his little sisters gathering around them as they clamored to be part of the fun. A small smile curled at Mick's mouth as he watched the happy scene while remaining unaware of Bruce watching him with a serious look.

"I should be goin' now." Mick said as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and started for the stairs.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye?" Bruce asked causing Mick to pause before turning with a grin.

"They know my ways. Mabel even said that I'm like a tomcat, here one moment – gone the next." Mick replied with a small laugh, before jumping the last few steps down to the next level and then rode the ladder down to the ground.

"Mick! Where are you goin'?" Amy yelled as she crawled out the widow, surprising Bruce with her sudden loud voice. Mick just turned and waved before disappearing into the streets. "That darn Mick." Any fussed as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Mum wants to know if you wanna any tea or somethin'." Amy said as she turned to Bruce, her grumpiness with Mick gone.

"Actually thank your mother for me but I have to be going now." Bruce replied as he ruffled Amy's hair, casing her to laugh before taking the same route to the ground as Mick. Faintly he could hear Amy chattering to her family before the window was closed and he paused for a moment on the ground, glancing up and down the alley as he thought over the information that Mick had given him. He couldn't get rid of a feeling that something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

-

"Mick. What's wrong? You look ill." Nygma asked upon coming home from work and finding Mick sitting in a chair staring blankly at nothing.

"Hmm? Nothin'. Just thinkin'." Mick replied as he ran a hand through his white hair causing it to stand on ends. "I don't feel right about this no more. I can't keep doin' this but I have to." Mick said mostly to himself, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair as he battled with himself.

"Why don't you just walk away?" Nygma asked as he hung up his coat on the coat rack next to Mick's and loosened his tie and the collar of his shirt as he headed into the kitchen. "You didn't make dinner? Oh well, guess I'll do that."

"I can't Edward." Mick replied darkly. "She'll die if I do."

"Sarah? Then I guess you'll have to weather it out then." Nygma replied causing Mick to look at Nygma suddenly.

"I never told you about Sarah. How do you know about her?" Mick asked suspiciously as Nygma came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a towel. Mick had a sudden feeling that Nygma wasn't completely crazy or forgetful as Declan and Belafonte thought him to be.

"Oh, I remember bits and whatnot when Riddler is in control although for most parts, I'm enclosed in a dark room in my own brain." Nygma replied with a shrug as he swung the towel onto his shoulder and rolled up his shirtsleeves. "So, French toast sounds good?"

"Yah, I guess." Mick replied, still surprised at what Nygma revealed to him. Nygma headed back into the kitchen and Mick followed a few minutes later. For a moment, Mick watched as Nygma cracked the eggs into a dish before dipping the bread into it and then laying them carefully into the iron skillet.

"I can't imagine being a prisoner of my own mind and knowing about it. How can you stand it?" Mick asked. For a moment Nygma stood still, just staring at the French toast as he thought about Mick's question.

"It doesn't bother me too much, not anymore. Don't get me wrong, there's some days I want to shot myself but…" Nygma trailed off as he flipped the toast. "After a while, I got used to it. Say, why don't you go and set the table?"

"You're somethin' Edward." Mick said with a grin as he slapped Nygma on the back before pulling the dishes out to set the little kitchen table. Nygma slipped the French toast onto the plates and they ate in silence, Nygma pouring almost half of the bottle of syrup on his while Mick just ate his plain.

"I'm sorry that the Riddler is causing you grief. I wish I can do something about it." Nygma said suddenly.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it." Mick replied with a sigh as he pushed his plate away, his appetite gone. "I'll figure out somethin', a way to save Sarah and I'll find a way to get rid of the Riddler too, for you."

"You are a good friend Mick." Nygma replied with a smile as he took another bite of his syrup-covered toast. "My only friend actually. Seems that everyone thinks I'm crazy." Nygma mused as he chewed thoughtfully.

"Might help if you act sane once a while." Mick pointed out.

"Then I'd be boring!"

-

Batman paused for a moment on the building across the apartment where Miles and his family lived, checking to make sure that everything in the neighborhood was still calm before moving on. The streets of the Narrows had been quiet for the past few days and Batman found it worrisome, Belafonte was planning something but all of the thugs Batman had cornered and forced into talking couldn't tell him what. Out of the blue, Batman noticed a familiar figure walking along the streets, his head bowed and his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Mick." Batman said to himself as he watched Mick pause under a streetlight, glancing around as if he was worried that someone was following him before crossing, cussing at a driver who nearly ran him over as he scrambled to the other side of the street. Batman had to smile slightly at Mick's action before following from the rooftops.

"What took you so long?" Dale complained as he straightened from where he was leaning against the wall having a smoke. Mick just replied with a stiff finger and a dirty look. Dale just laughed as he took one more inhale of the cigarette butt before dropping it and stomping it out.

"How's Sarah?" Mick asked, keeping a careful distance from the bigger man and Batman, eavesdropping from above remembered suddenly Amy's question about someone named Sarah.

"Still cryin' herself to sleep." Dale replied causing Mick to frown and he lit up another cigarette and took a long pull from it. "Declan's got a new job for you."

"I don't wanna do anymore of this shit! And put that damn thing out!" Mick yelped as Dale blew a cloud a smoke his way causing Dale to laugh harshly.

"Tough luck kid." Dale replied with another laugh. "Declan wants you to deliver this to the Riddler." Dale said as he handed Mick an envelope and Mick took it reluctantly and shoved it into a pocket, glancing around to make sure that no one had seen the exchange. "Be careful kid, Batman's in a temper. Been terrorizin' the thugs around here." Dale said with a cruel grin.

"Great. Don't cha think it's time to lay low for a while?" Mick asked, nervously glancing around, this time looking up but he didn't see Batman who was hidden among the shadows. "I don't want to tangle with him."

"What can I say Mick? It's your skin that is bein' risked, not mine." Dale shot back with a jab to Mick's chest causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Mick's eyes flashed with anger and he clutched his hands into fists before Dale waved a finger at him.

"Don't even think about it kid, I'll just beat the shit outta you again." Dale warned him as he stubbed out his cigarette and as he walked past Mick, he slapped him upside the head causing Mick's head to jerk forward and knocking his knit hat off.

"Shit Dale, go to hell!" Mick yelped as he spun around as Dale laughed as he walked away. Batman watched, as Mick stood alone in the alley, his shoulders bowed with defeat before bending to pick up the hat and pulled it on with a jerk. "Bloody hell…" Mick muttered to himself as he flipped the coat collar up against the chill when he heard a soft thump behind him. He froze in alarm, every part of his body screaming at him not to turn around but run as fast and far as he could get. Mick gulped as he tried to get his frozen feet to move and yelped as a hand landed on his shoulder, shoving him into the wall.

"Where is the Riddler?" Batman asked, one hand pinning Mick to the wall while the other pulled the envelope out of Mick's pocket. Mick blanched at the sight of Batman and shook his head as he wrapped both hands around Batman's forearm that was pinning him to the wall.

"I don't know!" Mick lied and knew that Batman didn't believe him. Batman wasn't even supposed to be here yet! Mick wondered if Dale could hear him if he yelled but he didn't want to try and risk Batman's anger.

"You know."

"They'd kill me if I told you!" Mick changed tracks, hoping that the caped crusader would take pity on him although he doubted it.

"Tell me." Batman ordered.

"Hey!" Both turned to see Dale running to them and Batman ducked as Dale swung a punch at him, causing his grip on Mick to loosen just enough so that Mick was able to pull free and scrambled away on hands and knees but didn't make his escape. He couldn't yet, not while Batman had the envelope.

"Run Mick!" Dale yelled as he managed to slam a fist into Batman's side, causing him to lurch to the side.

"He's got the damn envelope, you idiot!" Mick yelled back, circling the two as he tried to find an opening to get the envelope back. Dale just grunted as Batman punched him in the side before Mick suddenly saw an opening and darted in, his hand slipping along the armor that covered Batman's side, the tips of his fingers glazed across the envelope before Batman suddenly moved to the side and Dale's fist collided with Mick's shoulder, numbing it instantly and caused him to drop to his knees with the pain.

"Dale you-!" Mick gasped as he held his arm blinking away tears of pain watching as Dale pulled a switchblade from somewhere on his person and lashed out at Batman, the blade scraping across the armor before Batman pulled away. Mick was temped to leave Dale to his fate and forget about the envelope but he knew that he couldn't do that so he tried again, this time trying to keep a close eye on both Batman and Dale. Seeing another opening, this time Mick approached Batman from behind, keeping the caped crusader between himself and Dale and fumbled with the cape, trying to push it aside to reclaim the envelope.

"Damnable cape…" Mick muttered to himself as with one hand he took a firm grip onto the cape near Batman's shoulders and with the other he searched, his fingers running along Batman's back and felt the paper of the envelope again, this time Mick was able to get a grip on it before jerked backwards, slamming Mick into the wall and knocking his breath out in a whoosh as Dale followed, pushing the attack.

"Got cha!" Dale crowed as he stabbed the switchblade forward but Batman jerked aside, exposing Mick. Mick's eyes widened in alarm and he jerked to the side but not enough to avoid the blade as it cut his cheek causing him to yelp in pain. Dale pulled back in shock and was almost laid out flat by Batman if he hasn't seen the caped crusader's fist out of the corner of his eyes. Quickly Dale ducked and then lashed out with the switchblade again, this time he found a weak spot in Batman's armor and the blade cut through into Batman's side, just deep enough to cause him pain but not enough to kill him. Then leaving the knife, Dale grabbed Mick by the arm and ran for it, dragging Mick along as a car drove up to the entrance of the alley. Mick yelped again as Dale tossed him through the open door and found himself flattened again as Dale landed on top of him as the car laid down rubber as they fled.

"Shit Dale! Get off me!" Mick yelled as he jabbed backwards his elbow into the bigger man's gut causing him to grunt in pain. Then Mick found himself pulled upright by his coat collar and stared into Dale's royally ticked off face.

"If you ever do that again, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Dale growled in a low deadly voice. "Did you get the envelope back?" Mick meekly nodded and held up the said object. "Good." Dale released Mick and leaned back into the car seat with a groan. "Declan is still gonna want you to deliver that by the way."

"Bloody hell."

--

You know the song and dance, push that button! Please?

The next chapter will take a little longer through, it was pure chance that I managed to get this one done this quickly but near the end of writing this chapter, I hear a loud smack noise & I turn around from my desk to see that my muse had been flattened by a brick wall! So I have to rush my muse to the ER & hopefully she'll recover soon!

Lady Faunilh


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Sorry about the long wait, after I saw TDK, I thought to myself, I really should get back to this story and so I did! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing connected to Batman Begins... which is a bummer actually...

Edward Nygma was having a fine day, his latest invention was working correctly, he had yet burned or blown up anything in the kitchen and had even made a nice lamb roast which was currently cooking nicely in the oven with wonderful smells. Then it went downhill. Nygma heard the door open, then the soft click as it closed and he was pleased that Mick had come home early today since after all, the lamb roast was almost ready. But there was something wrong, Mick didn't call out his greeting as he normally does every time he came back and he haven't heard his friend's footsteps.

"Mick? Is that you?" Nygma called out as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Ya… got another message for you buddy." Mick replied as he tiredly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a sigh. The cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding but looked worse then it really was with the dried blood but even then, Nygma's eyes widened at the sight.

"What the heck happened to you?" Nygma exclaimed when he finally found his voice as he stared in shock at Mick's face.

"Dale was a little careless with his toys." Mick shrugged and started to grin but winced when the movement pulled at the cut. "It's worse then it really looks, don't worry about it." He said as he pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket and slid it across the table to Nygma. For a moment Nygma stared at the harmless looking white envelope before very deliberately turned away and went to wet a washcloth.

"Edward…"

"No. Not until I take care of you first." Nygma replied as he sat down in a chair across from Mick and gently started washing the dried blood away. "An idea came to me… I have to do something before the Riddler can do something worse then what he already has. I think I should-"

"Edward, no."

"But…"

"I mean it Edward. You can't turn yourself in 'cause I won't let you." Mick said firmly and took the washcloth from Nygma and dabbed it lightly at his cheek, wincing when he accidentally touched the cut. Nygma sighed and reclaimed the washcloth and resume cleaning Mick's face.

"There's something I always wondered about you and your sister ever since I met her. Sweet little Sarah is so cute and young, I wonder just how far you'll…" Mick looked up slowly and saw the Riddler's grin spread across Nygma's face, the bloody washcloth still in his hand as the Riddler took control. "…go to protect her."

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about." Mick replied as he pushed the chair backwards warily, eager to put distance between him and the Riddler.

"Oh really?" The Riddler asked as he dropped the washcloth onto the table and opened the envelope, reading the letter within with little interest. He asked as he glanced at Mick over the letter, one eyebrow quirking upwards.

"Why do you even care?" Mick asked guardedly.

"Oh, I can't resist. The limit of your love for your sister is something I would love to find out. After all, I never knew since my parents were scared of my intelligence. I think they were happy to be rid of me…" He paused for a moment thoughtfully before shaking the thoughts away. "Besides, I want to know the answer to everything. I want to know everything!" The letter crumpled in the Riddler's fist as he stood, bracing his fists on the table as he leaned closer to Mick. "Oh, and Mick?"

"Yah?" Mick asked weakly as he leaned back in the chair as far away as he could get. The look on the Riddler's face was starting to unnerve him.

"Don't tell Nygma about what I'm going to do." The Riddler said gleefully as an malicious grin spread across the his face before he leaned in, his mouth next to Mick's ear as he whispered the next words. "Just how much do you trust Bruce Wayne anyway? Enough to risk dying? And would you trust him with your sister's life?"

"I… I don't know." Mick stammered. "What are you gonna do?"

"It seems that Declan wants the bat dead quickly as possible. And I have a simply wonderful plan."

-

Mick staggered under the blow to his cheek and fell onto the ground with a sharp groan as black spots spun in front of his eyes. Faintly he heard Mabel gasped, a sobbing intake of breath as she held Amy and her two youngest tightly as she huddled in a corner of her living room.

"I was walking down the street one day and I met a man. He tipped his hat and drew his cane and in this riddle I told his name." The Riddler said as he walked back and forth, swinging his cane jauntily. "What was his name?" He asked as he crouched down next to Mick and pulled his head up by grabbing the white hair and yanking it upwards.

"Bit me." Mick shot back, but it was more out of habit then with any real feeling.

"Wrong answer." The Riddler said as he let go and stood, nodded to Dale before moving away. Mick lashed out when Dale reached down but he was too weak so Dale just ignored his feeble swinging as he pulled him upright again.

"Mick!" Miles cried out and yelped when a thug hit him across the face and sending him to the floor next to his mother. Tears streamed down Mabel's face as she freed a hand to grasp at Miles's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Andrew!" Mick yelled when Dale prepared to hit him again. "Shit, the answer is Andrew, you bastard." Mick said breathlessly as he leaned against the wall with only Dale's grip on his shirt keeping him standing. The Riddler held up a hand, halting Dale's actions.

"Very good. I knew you're a smart boy." The Riddler said as he walked back to Mick and roughly patted his cheek, causing Mick to wince before turning away. "Mabel, darling, do me a favor?" The Riddler asked beseeching as he moved to Mabel, his grin devious.

"Leave her alone!" Mick yelled and lurched forward, reaching out to grab the Riddler's coat when Dale's fist impacted against his lower back and sent him collapsing to the ground with a small cry.

"Mick!" Mabel sobbed as she turned her children's faces to her chest to shield them from the sight. "What do you want with us!?" Mabel yelled helplessly. She flinched as the Riddler crouched down near her and held out a cell phone.

"What I want you to do is very simple my dear, what I need you to do is call Bruce Wayne but he mustn't think there's something wrong, so don't be thinking about warning him or anything like that." The Riddler waved a finger and then looked behind him at Mick lying on the ground. "I'd hate to have something happen to one of your beautiful children."

"Give it to me." Mabel sobbed and bit her lower lip as she tried to compose herself, one hand reaching out for the cell phone.

"Mum…" Miles started to say but she shushed him, her breath catching as she dialed the numbers. "But-"

"No Miles. I have to do this." Mabel said as she held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring as she stroked Miles's hair away from his face.

"Wayne Manor. How may I help you?" Mabel glanced up and her eyes met Mick's as she listened to Alfred's voice.

"Alfred, this is Mabel. How are you doin'?" She said pleasantly before clasping a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in fear as her eyes moved from Mick's to the Riddler as a sob treated to burst free of her control.

"I am doing well. You wish to speak to Mr. Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, it's all right. I'm just callin' to find out if whatever or not Bruce would be willin' to come to dinner tonight… unless he's busy?"

"Just a afternoon meeting and then he's free for the rest of the day. When shall he stop by?"

"Five o'clock will be good. Thank you, Alfred." Mabel snapped the phone shut and let it fall from her fingers onto the floor as she pulled her children close. The Riddler grinned and stood up, turning back to Mick, nudging him with the toe of his shoe.

"Leave me alone." Mick said as he curled up, wrapping his arms across his stomach. At the Riddler's nod, Dale bent down and pulled Mick upright again by the collar of his shirt.

"Here's another one for you."

"Shit, another freaking riddle?" Mick groaned.

"Quiet and listen closely. Dies half its life…" The Riddler grasped the back of Mick's head, forcing the younger man to look at him. "…lives the rest."

"Go to hell." A resounding slap made Mabel and the children jump and Amy started crying.

"Dances without music, breathes without breath…" the Riddler's finger traced the outline of his handprint on Mick's cheek as Mick glared at him as he went on with his riddle as if Mick never interrupted. "What is it?"

"A tree." Mick replied softly after a moment and then the door opened.

"Riddler, I don't understand why you wanted me to be here." Declan said as he entered the apartment and looked around the shabby surroundings with distaste. Behind him was Marsha and besides her was…

"Sarah!"

-

_"Five o'clock will be good. Thank you, Alfred."_

"Something wrong, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he came down the stairs, tying his tie and smoothing his hair. Alfred was standing besides the phone with a thoughtful look on his face as he stared down at it.

"Hmm? No, Master Bruce. I'm sure it's nothing. Mrs. Mabel called to invite you for dinner." Alfred said as he moved away from the phone and fixed Bruce's tie so it wasn't slightly off center anymore. "However…"

"I know Alfred. Be careful." Bruce said with a grin as he patted Alfred's shoulder. "What time is dinner?" He asked as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Five o'clock, Master Bruce."

-

Mabel's hands shook as she set the last glass on the table and she heard the knock on the door. A glance to the side showed her Dale standing with her children, his large hand resting lightly on Amy's shoulder.

"I'll get the door." Mick said softly as he pressed a kiss against her cheek and moved to the door, pausing for a moment before opening it. " When Mabel said she had a guest coming, I didn't think it'd be you." He said scornfully to Bruce who just shrugged although he was mildly surprised to see Mick and the amount of new bruises he had already gained. For a moment he was worried that some of them were caused by himself when he encountered Mick in the alley as Batman but he could see that some of them were too fresh to be his.

"I'm a man of many surprises." Bruce replied. "Can I come in?" He asked when Mick didn't move away from the door.

"Mick!" Mabel called out, sounding like she was mildly scolding Mick for holding up her guest but Bruce heard something faintly in her voice, a slight catch of fear. With every senses screaming danger at him, he stepped inside. Mabel looked up, her eyes wide with fear and he glanced into the living room where he saw the children held prisoner.

"Sorry Bruce." Mick said as he closed the door and leaned against it, the click of the lock sounding very loud in the quiet room.

"Bruce Wayne, we haven't met although I'm a big fan of yours." Bruce raised an eyebrow at the sight of the bright green suit with question marks pattered over the fabric the man was wearing as he held out a hand to shake. "I am called the Riddler."

"Ah." Bruce started to take the Riddler's hand be Mick darted forward, one hand grasping his shoulder, pulling slightly, throwing Bruce's balance off center while the other grabbed his arm, yanking it down and away from the Riddler's hand.

"Don't shake his hand. His joy buzzers aren't a joke." Mick said to Bruce's back, moving away as a wicked grin spread across the Riddler's face.

"It would have been easier to just let your friend die." The Riddler pointed out as he sat down in a chair, idly tapping his cane against the floor.

"I know… I just thought he'd like a fightin' chance instead of bein' ambushed by some insane idiot." Mick shot back as he moved to stand between the Riddler and Bruce. The Riddler's eyes narrowed at the words.

"Mick, don't!" Mabel cried out in warning, as she started forward but halted at the sight of Dale's grip tightening on Amy's shoulder. That was when Bruce saw the charred corpse laying in a corner, still smoking slightly.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked mildly with a nod in the direction of the body. The Riddler glanced in the direction and then back to Mick and Bruce.

"Declan, Belafonte's right hand man… or at least that's who he was before he shook my hand." The Riddler replied with a wicked grin and threw back his head as he laughed. In that moment, Mick moved before anyone could react, one hand grabbing the deadly hand with the joy buzzer, gripping the fingers so they couldn't bend while the other grabbed the Riddler's shoulder in a painful grip. The Riddler let out a startled yelp and tried to move but Mick held the joy buzzer just inches away from his own chest.

"Careful buddy, I wouldn't want both of us to die." Mick said softly. "After all, I did promise to save you, Edward."

"You wouldn't." The Riddler growled.

"You wanted to test my limits, remember? How far would I go to protect my sister? My friends? Well… you're about to find out. Are you willing to take the risk?" Mick spat, throwing the words back into the Riddler's face.

"Dale-"

"No!" Mick's hand pulled the Riddler's closer and cutting off what he was about to say. "Dale isn't gonna help you because I'll kill us before he can do anythin'."

"Mick…" Mabel's voice was a sob as she gripped the back of the chair until her knuckles turned white. Bruce started forward when Dale grabbed him, throwing him almost effortlessly into a wall, causing the children to scream and Mick flinched. With a loud cry, the Riddler took avenge of Mick's distraction and shoved against him with his free hand, pulling the joy buzzer away. Mick fell onto his back but refused to let go so the Riddler followed to the ground with a startled yelp.

"Let go, damn you!" The Riddler yelled as he yanked his imprisoned arm, trying to pull away from Mick. Bruce blocked a punch and landed a solid one of his own in Dale's side causing the larger man to grunt and stagger as Bruce followed with a wicked right hook which laid Dale out flat, then staggered when Marsha landed on his back with a screech.

"Shit!" Mick yelped when the Riddler changed tactic and started hitting him with his free hand franticly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Bruce struggling with Marsha, keeping her long nails away from his eyes as she tried to scratch them out. Then Miles jumped into the fight. With a loud yell, he grabbed Marsha by the hair and yanked, causing her to scream shrilly and her grip loosen enough for Bruce to break free. At the sight, the Riddler suddenly reached behind him, under his coat and pulled out a gun and all his attention was now focused on Bruce as he aimed.

"No!" With that shout, Mick grabbed on with both hands and pressed the joy buzzer against his chest and both screamed as lightening sped through them, their bodies arching from the killing power.

"Mick!"

"Mick!"

_"Mick!"_

I was thinking about it a few hours after I finished writing this story when I realized I made a tiny mistake. The joy buzzer ring trick was the Joker's gimmick not the Riddler's... oops. I left it though because I didn't want to change the story. I know, lazy me so sue me. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far, just one chapter left and then it's done. :)

Lady Fanuilh


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here it is... the final chapter of Insomniac.

Many thanks to my readers who took the time to review and add this story to their favs, I really appreciated it.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the makers of Batman

Bruce walked down the long corridor with his hands in his pocket, pausing slightly when he passed a few cells with inmates he knew and had put away as Batman. The nurse cleared her voice when Bruce slowed down too much for her taste and so he gave her his best playboy smile causing her to smile slightly back before remembering herself.

"This way Mr. Wayne." She said as went left when they reached fork in the corridor. Then she paused in front of a door. "Do you wish be alone?" She asked, one hand lying on the doorknob.

"Yes, thank you." Bruce answered.

"Alright then, just come back the way I showed you." She started to turn before pausing. "You're not the only person to come and visit. In fact, he's still in there right now." Bruce nodded and watched as she walked briskly away before opening the door and went in, closing it behind him with a soft click as he took in the sight of a white bed with a man strapped down, fast asleep. Besides the bed, a young man was sitting in a chair, his chin propped by his hands as he watched over the other's slumber.

"Any changes?" Bruce asked as he came to stand besides the bed.

"Not really." Mick replied tiredly and then smiled when Nygma opened his eyes. "Edward? How are you feelin' today?"

"Sleepy."

"It's the new drugs, you're gonna be sleepy for a couple days until your body gets used to it." Mick replied with a half smile but he didn't say the unspoken words.

"How's Sarah?" Nygma asked as he started to rub his eyes but his hands was jerked to a stop by the straps and he looked at them with a sad but understanding look on his face.

"Doin' better. Gordon's family took her in for a few days until I can find a new place and a better job." Mick replied. "Mabel is also doin' better, the kids are great actually. Bruce here is helpin' me in keepin' Miles outta trouble." Mick said as he nodded towards Bruce.

"Good, good." Nygma sighed and looked out the window. "Mick…"

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Mick said firmly, his hand grasping Nygma's.

"Okay… got any coffee…?" Nygma asked quietly before slipping back under drug's embrace with a soft sigh. Mick rubbed his forehead and then stood up, moving towards Bruce and they both stepped out of the room.

"Shit… I wish there's somethin' I can do for him." Mick sighed as he shoved a hand through his hair in frustration, causing it to stand on ends.

"You are doing everything you can do." Bruce replied as laid a hand on Mick's shoulder. "Come on, it's not healthy for you to be in here all day." They walked down the corridor, adsorbed in their own thoughts, Bruce looking forward while Mick just watch the ground pass under his feet. Once outside in the bright sun, Mick's face brightened with a grin when he saw who was waiting with Alfred by the car.

"Mick!" Sarah called out happily as she waved madly as Alfred smiled. Mick replied with a shout of his own as he opened his arms to his little sister and she came tumbling into them, grasping tightly around his neck as he stood, wobbling only slightly as Sarah was growing almost big enough to be too heavy for Mick. Bruce smiled at the sight before he turned his glaze to his city, the fair Gotham and saw hope.

The End.


End file.
